This invention relates to an automatic soap dispenser for use in washing the hands of a user.
When equipment is provided in a public washroom for facilitating the washing of the hands, it is becoming more popular to mount a housing enclosing a soap dispenser on the wall adjacent the sink which enables a controlled quantity of soap to be delivered into the hand of a user. At the present time, the soap dispenser provided is usually of the type that requires the manual pressing of a bottom or lever to obtain a quantity of granulated or liquid soap. The manual handling of such a soap dispenser by a number of users spreads microorganisms and any dripping of soap from the dispenser creates an unsightly appearance.